


Ice Ice Baby

by Serie11



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Aloy is Smart, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Battle Couple, F/F, Ikrie has powers but Aloy does not, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: A crash down the end of the street brought both of them out of their musings. “You’ve got to be joking,” Ikrie mutters. Their food hadn’t even arrived yet! Two villains before lunch? She’s gonna punch this guy out in hand to hand combat instead of icing him, because she needs to let off some steam – or, well, ice.





	Ice Ice Baby

Ikrie blasts ice from her palms, creating a glimmering ice wall that cuts off the escape of the villain. As the only pro hero on the scene, it’s up to her to try to minimalize damage and protect as many civilians as she can, while also taking down the villain. Not an easy path, but she’s up to the challenge.

The villain has super speed and super strength – not a great match up for Ikrie, who can only create and control ice. But she’s doing what she can to bring this villain down.

He jumps over a building, and cursing under her breath, Ikrie follows, creating a glimmering trail of ice under her feet that she can direct up into the sky. Someone else had better get here, _pronto,_ because she’s been chasing this guy for the last twenty minutes and he’s very intent on running away.

Her focus crackles to life in her ear. “Ikrie, try to herd him north.”

“That’s not gonna be easy,” she says to her support. But she turns south, flinging herself through the air and creating another ice wall that encouraged the villain to yet again change directions and flee in a roughly northward direction. “Good enough?”

“Good enough.” Aloy’s voice is amused. “That wasn’t even hard.”

“You know I can’t just keep creating frost walls,” Ikrie grumbles. “I’ve only got another two left before I’m going to have to rest.”

“Yeah, well, don’t worry about it,” Aloy says.

The villain touches down in the middle of the street, civilians fleeing. Ikrie hears a crash, and then shakes her head to herself as she sends another blast of ice crystals at the villain to keep him occupied for a minute.

The crash was Aloy, of course, and she’d just ridden one of her machines through an alley and through all the trash cans that were there as well. This robot looks a lot like a horse, but Ikrie could tell that there were some differences. Aloy fashioned all her bots with extreme care, but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t ride them into battle. They gave her a speed and versatility that she would otherwise lack.

As the villain fends off Ikrie’s ice, Aloy stands up and took careful aim with her bow. Ikrie recognises the arrows she’s using, and winces in sympathy as Aloy looses them.

The three electric arrows strike the villain, and he jolts as he’s stunned by the electricity. Ikrie watches in satisfaction as he goes down.

“Nice one!” she calls out.

“And we didn’t even need to wait for another hero,” Aloy sniggers. “You keep underestimating me.”

“I don’t,” Ikrie protests.

Aloy rolls her eyes. “Just because I’m not a hero like you.”

“I couldn’t ask for better backup,” Ikrie says staunchly.

Aloy smiles at that. “You’re right. I am pretty good back up, hey?”

Ikrie huffs out a laugh. “Yep. Now be my backup and call the cops so they can deal with this one.”

Aloy makes the call while Ikrie cuffs the villain and makes sure that he is really unconscious. The taser arrows aren’t sharp, so all three are on the ground next to the villain. Ikrie picks them up and returns them to Aloy, who had just finished her call.

“They’re on the way, along with half a dozen other heroes,” she says, rolling her eyes. “If only they could have gotten their asses here a little earlier.”

Ikrie huffs out a laugh. “Well, at least we don’t have to deal with him forever.”

The police arrive and Aloy fades into the background. As Ikrie’s support, she isn’t meant to have any combat role in taking down villains – after all, she doesn’t even have a superpower. Just ‘regular’ Aloy is twice as good as most of the heroes that Ikrie had met, but the government was clear – without a superpower, you couldn’t be a hero. So Ikrie and Aloy played down Aloy’s role in the captures, and Ikrie had a reputation for traps and arrows striking from where they were least expected. Everyone waved away Aloy’s interest in robots as a quirky support thing, but Ikrie knew that if Aloy decided to go rogue, she would be more than capable of taking down this city with her robots.

At the station, Ikrie watches to make sure that the villain makes it to the holding cells. The warden of the cells nods as she accepts the villain into her care, and Ikrie shudders as she touches the villain. The power to take away superpowers is very useful when dealing with people who had super speed and super strength.

Aloy had already started on the paperwork in the main area, and Ikrie thanks her lucky stars that Aloy was so good to her. The Blizzard Hero Chieftain is speaking with the Chief of police, and Ikrie does a quick check of her newsfeed. Yep – Chieftain had taken down another villain across the city, drawing most of the attention while Ikrie and Aloy had been fighting. Well, that explained why Ikrie hadn’t had any heroic backup, at least.

Ikrie fills out her own forms, her duty as the hero Icebringer. Between them they got the paperwork done in record time. Ikrie is looking forward to heading back to the agency and chilling out for the afternoon. Unless there is another villain attack – that would be just her luck…

“That’s it,” Aloy says, interrupting her thoughts. “Wow, that was fast. Good job.”

Ikrie smiles at her. “We only did it fast because of your paperwork skills.”

Aloy’s cheeks flush a little. Ikrie thought it is just about the cutest thing in the world. She shrugs. “Let’s just head back.”

Their agency is a small one. Ikrie is its head, and she’s only the number thirty four hero. Two of their interns are out this week due to personal reasons and another is sick, leaving just one to protect the agency. Ikrie had told Firefist to stay here while she dealt with the villain, and Firefist is livid about it.

“Are you okay?” she asks. “I could have come and helped. The agency would have been fine by itself for like half an hour.”

“It’s my duty as your supervisor to make sure you’re in an environment that will help you become a pro,” Ikrie says. “And that environment wouldn’t be very safe if a villain snuck in here while everyone was out, would it?”

Firefist purses her lips. “But you had _Aloy_ come out and help you! She could have stayed here.”

Ikrie grinds her teeth. Firefist is one of her new interns, so she doesn’t know the often very large role that Aloy plays in many of their rescues. And she doesn’t know how much Ikrie admired Aloy, either.

“Aloy isn’t a registered hero,” Ikrie says sternly. “To continue as an agency, there must be a registered hero on the premises at all times. Since all the other interns are out this week, and since Georock is at his conference, that means that we’re the only two heroes left. Do you understand?”

Firefist sighs. “Yeah, Icebringer. I get it.”

Ikrie nods. “Good. Now I brought lunch, so dig in.”

She puts the take away on the desk, and brushes off Firefist’s proclaimed, “You’re the best boss ever!” Aloy had disappeared into her lab, and Ikrie is intent on finding her.

Aloy’s lab takes up a significant portion of the first floor. Ikrie is always amazed by it when she walks in. Most agencies don’t have their own onsite tech support – after all, it’s easier to commission an expert in whatever gear you wanted. Having only one option for your tech would drag an agency down – unless that support is Aloy.

Ikrie is constantly in awe of the things she creates. Aloy is already tinkering with the robot that she’d ridden into battle earlier that day, even though it hadn’t gotten hit or damaged at all.

“I was thinking that I could code it to my genetic signature,” Aloy muses aloud, even though Ikrie hasn’t said anything. “Then it would only respond to my commands. Just be like a park bench if someone else got on it.”

“Sounds like a good security feature,” Ikrie says. Aloy hums. “Did you eat lunch?”

“What?”

Ikrie takes that to be a no. “Come on, let’s get something. I already gave the take out to Firefist.”

“Hey!” Aloy turns around to look at her. “That was going to be my lunch!”

“Yeah, so you could eat it in here,” Ikrie says, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go out. I’ll buy you lunch to thank you for saving my ass.”

And if it doubles as a pseudo date…. Well, Ikrie has always been a multitasker.

Aloy grumbles, but she still comes, and Ikrie counts that as a win. She loves to get lost in her contraptions. If Ikrie didn’t pull her out of her lab, she’s half convinced that Aloy would be more than happy to live there, feeding off the offerings that their interns brought her.

Ikrie makes her way to one of Aloy’s favourite cafes, finding a seat for them both. Aloy’s smile is small but genuine as she orders without looking at the menu.

“Anything else planned for his afternoon besides fixing up the charger?”

“It’s not called a charger,” Aloy says.

“Aloy,” Ikrie says seriously. “It has chainsaws for a mouth. It needs a suitably edgy sounding name. Not whatever string of numbers you’ve given it.”

“A string of numbers does just fine in differentiating them,” Aloy points out. “Besides, you’ve called the last fifteen versions of it a charger. How would I tell the difference in my notes?”

“There’s been fifteen versions of it?” Ikrie askes genuinely surprised. “It doesn’t even look that different!”

Aloy snorts. “There’s been a _bunch_ of code upgrades, not to mention I rewired the core! But that was a few weeks ago, before that –”

Ikrie smiles at her as she delved into the technological jargon that Ikrie could only just understand. Seeing Aloy lit up and talking about what she loved like this – it makes Ikrie’s heart beat almost painfully. Her giant crush on Aloy was just not gonna go away any time soon, huh.

They’d gone to the same high school, but hadn’t met until after Ikrie had started working as an intern, when she’d commissioned Aloy to make her a new set of boots that could allow her to still wear shoes, but also channel her ice through her feet. Ikrie’s crush had developed immediately upon seeing her for the first time, and hadn’t exactly gone away in the meantime. In fact, every time that Ikrie saw Aloy smile, she has to fight the urge to swoon.

A crash down the end of the street brought both of them out of their musings. “You’ve got to be joking,” Ikrie mutters. Their food hadn’t even arrived yet! Two villains before lunch? She’s gonna punch this guy out in hand to hand combat instead of icing him, because she needs to let off some steam – or, well, ice.

Sure enough, there is a villain wreaking havoc just where Ikrie can see him. She can’t even _pretend_ that she hasn’t seen this villain. Sighing, she gets up and leaves the café, Aloy at her heels. If she let this place get wrecked, they’d probably never let her back in, so she marches down the street to give herself as much buffer room as possible.

“You don’t have any of your gear, so stay back, okay?” Ikrie says, giving Aloy a hard stare. The other woman likes to give Ikrie heart attacks with her stunts, but at least she always has all her inventions to back her up. Right now, she’s empty handed, and without a superpower she’s just another civilian that Ikrie can’t let get hurt by their fight.

Aloy nods sharply, and Ikrie turns towards the villain, icing the path in front of her and skating along it to gain speed. She crashes into the villain at full speed, ice coating her knuckles protectively as she nails this guy right in the nose.

They crash down the street together. The villain flips Ikrie and she barely has time to make a cushion of ice before she slams face first into the ground. She rolls out of the way and back to her feet, icing the ground and trying to get his feet to trap them. The villain keeps moving though, and Ikrie has to dodge around another punch that is suddenly on fire.

 _Great._ A fire superpower, and a bad match up for her. The fire starts melting all her ice, and Ikrie has to spend time making harder, colder ice that can withstand the heat that is boiling off the man. She launches herself at him again, remembering her thoughts of a fistfight. Well, she’d get a fistfight out of this for sure.

She dodges his fire, he dodges her ice as they rain blows upon each other. Water made the pavement slick beneath their boots, but Ikrie’s shoes are specially designed to grip to any surface, while the villains are not. He slips, and she leans down to punch him in the face again.

He grabs at her arm and Ikrie gets pulled to the ground, where the villain straddles her and raises a flaming fist and –

Disappears from on top of her. Ikrie blinks and looks for where he went, only to find Aloy whacking him over the head with a long pipe. Ikrie’s jaw drops as the villain falls to the ground, unconscious.

“Whew!” Aloy says. “Well, I had to improvise. Sorry about taking so long.”

Ikrie gets to her feet, all her new bruises complaining at her simultaneously. “What? _Sorry?_ Aloy, you were meant to stay out of this!”

“Well you looked like you needed a hand,” Aloy says, lips in a hard line. “I’m not going to stand by and not do anything when you’re out there fighting.”

“I don’t care!” Ikrie yells. “It’s not safe! Usually I let you out in the field with me because you keep your distance – this is _not_ keeping your distance!”

Aloy’s mouth had turned downwards in a frown, and Ikrie hated to be the cause of that. “Well, too bad,” Aloy says. “You’re amazing and I love you Ikrie, but you’re not perfect and I’m not letting you get hurt –”

“ _What?_ ” Ikrie chokes, because – she didn’t just hear that, right?

“I won’t let you get hurt,” Aloy repeats again, like that’s the part that she’s worried about. “I mean it.”

“You _love_ me?”

Aloy pauses with her mouth open, blinking rapidly, eyes unfocused as she replayed the last few seconds of the conversations.

“Well,” Aloy says stiltedly. “Yes. I thought that was obvious.”

Ikrie stares at her. “It wasn’t obvious to _me!_ ”

“Oh,” Aloy says, biting her lower lip anxiously. “Well. I do, so, yeah.”

Ikrie stands up so fast that she feels tipsy for a second, before she crosses to Aloy’s side and kisses her. Aloy makes a strangled sound as Ikrie grips her shirt tightly.

“I love you,” Ikrie whispers. “Just so you know.”

“Oh,” Aloy says stupidly, stunned. “That’s good. And, uh. Your kissing. Also good.”

Ikrie blushes. “I’m glad.” They stare at each other for a few seconds. “So, you wanna tie this guy up and hang around until the police show up, then do a bunch of paperwork?”

“You always ask me to do the funnest things,” Aloy murmurs, but she is smiling.

Ikrie smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre just useless lesbians
> 
> Part one of my femslash Feb fics!! Prompt list is [here](http://wolf-fitz.tumblr.com/post/170239855155/femslash-feb-prompts). All fics will be Aloy/girls ;)
> 
> Today's prompt was Superpower AU, but this is basically just a BNHA crossover fic, lol


End file.
